whal_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Vince
| tribes = | place = 7th | alliances = | challenges = 3 | votesagainst = 3 | days = 44 |strikes = }} Vince '''is a contestant from . Profile '''Name & Pronoun: Vince (He/Him) Tribe Designation: Discord: Vince#4424 Current Timezone: GMT+8 Who are you and why should cast you?: "Hey what's up. My name is Vince, 23 and I am from the Philippines. I joined discord last November and I played my first survivor on the same month. I am really amazed on how people on discord community play this game so hard and even dedicated themselves and give time here. I placed 8th on my first org and I can say that I am very very proud of myself considering it's my first time joining an org. I am extremely grateful with what I experienced and so I joined right after to another survivor org. However, I didn't do well this time. They say I was swapfucked, and I could't agree more. LOL. I was on a tribe of 3 out of 2 and I'm on the minority. At first I am pretty confident because those 3 became really close to me and told me that they really want to work with me, but when we went to tribal council. The other one on the minority played an idol and I was voted out. After that, I was really sad and lost my excitement since I failed myself this time. And from that, I decided to take a break since I am starting to really hooked on this community and forget that I am working and have a life. Lol But now, 2 months after being on hiatus, I am recharged now and ready to play again and this time, to win! What motivates you as a person? What impression do you want to have on the world?: "My family. No one in this world is important than my family. They are not my biological family but I love them to death! I am an only child and we're not wealthy enough to have a better life than what other normal people have. I was on the verge of stopping in college to work to support my family since my dad told me that he can't work anymore to finance my studies since he's too old already. But I told him that I can't . I can't stop and I need to finish college to give them a better life that they deserve. It's a hard decision and some people told me selfish by letting my father work but for me, it's a decision for our future. And now, after almost 3 years of graduating college, I am proud that I am now the breadwinner of my family and paid them back with all of their kindness they give to me. So far, the only goal I want in is to make my parents proud, to me, that's a legacy anyone can't take away from me." How do you play ORGs, and why do you play that way?: "I am definitely not gonna be a hero. No chance of me risking my spot for another player even if he/she is my number one ally. If I have an idol and I know that my number 1 ally is on the chop, no chance of giving it to him LOL. Yeah I am a nice person and want to play this game as clean and ideal as possible -- but it will be boring if I do that ;). If being selfish and willing to flipped on the right time is being a villain, so be it. And on the other hand, I consider myself as a hustler. I am goal oriented and a very competitive person. My colleague and friends can attest that I give my everything on anything that I want to do. I am focused, determined and well driven on doing everything I put my heart on." Who is your idol?: "In survivor, definitely Jericho of Survivor franchise in Australia. Aside for being a Filipino, I can really see my self to him not just on his game play but in his personality as well. I am just like him giving smiles and not really a huge threat in a game but deep inside, thinking about moves and being very careful when to apply it - which makes me feel like in a Brawn side. I like how he plays the game and go seamlessly to the finale and win the game." Survivor Summary Voting History Trivia References Category:Contestants Category:WAtG Contestants Category:Survivor: Waltz Across the Galaxy Category:WhAl Survivor Category:Rhessi Category:Styx Category:Online